


Running on Empty

by angel_rayvn_nightwing



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen does not understand how to relationship, F/M, Fantasy AU, First Fanfiction, Kanda has feelings, Kandas' mouth is dirtier then a sailors, Lavi is just gonna be a badass through the whole story, M/M, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, and he does not like that, good god how do you tag, good thing Lena-lady is here to help, hopefully, i think its also a college AU, like at all, maybe a little, well they do go to school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_rayvn_nightwing/pseuds/angel_rayvn_nightwing
Summary: What's someone to do when their roommate/best friend/unacknowledged crush is in a dead end relationship, losing all interest in their favorite things, and keeps trying to hook you up with people you don't know. Kanda sure as fuck doesn't know. But for some goddamn reason he's got to figure it out, as well as dealing with monsters unnoticeable by normal people, an ancient being of untold power with a habit of being more annoying then helpful in real time, and creeps trying to hit on him.... This just wont be his year will it.





	

Kanda Yu hated his life. Actually that’s not completely true. While he does in fact hate a lot of things, his life was not one of them.  
He has some wonderful friends, though he would never tell them and inflate any of their egos (Alma to be exact). He’d go out of his way to make them happy, even if he’s not exceptionally good at it. And his family, even if they are extremely annoying and he’ll never refer to them as family, even in the safety of his own mind. He’s somewhat convinced that the old man is telepathic when it comes to his adopted kids, as he always seems to know what any of them are thinking at any one time. His rooftop garden will get an hour and a half of work on it every day, no matter how irrationally angry he gets and he has people to take care of it when he is not available.  
There’s also his art, too. His only way to get all his thoughts out of his head with no way of messing up and miss saying them. His drawing, and painting, is the only thing he’d ever admit to even liking in the face anyone, stranger or not.  
And that’s not even touching the subject of Kandas’ roommate. So, no, Kanda Yu did not hate everything in his life but at this moment even the good is not enough motivation to get him out of bed. Not when it’s the ass crack of the fucking morning, and he was woken by his roommate jumping on his bed and squealing like a tween girl at a One Direction concert.  
Prying his eyes open to send a glare burning hotter than all the brimstone in Hell, his sight is greeted by a smug smile and a pair of sparkling silver eyes. Groaning, Kanda rolled on to his back and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyelids.  
“What in the fucking dick are you doing, moyashi?” He finally grit out, annoyance dripping from his tone.  
Allen Walker burst out laughing, tumbling backwards off of the bed and hitting the floor with a thud. Kanda sat up slowly; raising an eyebrow at the younger man currently sprawled on the floor, giggling away without a care in the world.  
“Oi moyashi, what the hell, are you drunk? Did you go out drinking with that asshole again? How the hell did you get home? If your boyfriends still here go harass him and leave me alone, or did he leave you again?” Kanda grumbled, slightly concerned but mostly annoyed. As would anyone after being jumped on at, Kanda glanced at the time on his phone, 1:15 now in the fucking morning.  
“Whaaaaat?” Allen slurred. “No. Nuh uh. You’re crazy BaKanda. You should probably sleep more. And the names Allen, stupid.”  
With a growl, Kanda rolled out of bed and popped his back.  
“Whatever, and I would still be fucking asleep if your drunk ass didn’t fucking jump on me.” He spit, rolling his eyes in annoyance. If was going to be awake, which if Kanda was right Allen wouldn’t let him sleep, he might as well get started on his morning workout routine. That is if the younger male would actually leave his room in the first place.  
“Whatcha’ doin’, Kanda?” Allen asked, sitting up like one of those old, cliché vampire movies, with his arms raised like a zombie.  
Kanda grunted and started the most basic of his stretches, hoping that the white haired moron would get the idea and leave. Hopefully before he gets it in to his head that Kanda wants him there, and starts questioning him.  
“Hey, hey, Kanda, whatcha’ doooooin’?” And great, there’s the eye twitch he was hoping to avoid. Why did he put up with this anyway?  
“Beansprout get out of my room.” After Kanda said that Allen paused before pouting and lunging forward to latch onto Kandas’ leg, starting to wail and cry like a child. Kanda scowled down at him, dismay growing the louder and sadder Allen screamed. This is why Kanda hates when Allen goes out drinking; he becomes unbearably clingy and cries if left alone.  
With a scowl Kanda reached down and picked Allen up by under his arms, unintentionally giving Allen space to wrap his arms around Kandas’ neck and legs about his waist, and somehow falling asleep without loosening his vice like grip in the space of a few seconds.  
“Oi, moyashi, what the actual fuck?” Kanda growled down at the sleeping male attached to his torso. When after a pause and Allen didn’t even twitch, Kandas perpetual scowl faded into a frown of concentration. Shifting, he tried to pull Allen off of his person. But instead of detaching like he was supposed to, Allen tightened his grip, burying his face into Kandas’ neck.  
“Beansprout wake up.” Kanda tried again, not very hopeful that it would work. With another pause and still no answer, he groaned. Sitting back on his bed, Kanda figured he should just go back to sleep. After all it’s not like he could do his workout with an albino koala sleeping on his chest, not to mention it’s still the ass crake of the goddamn morning. Falling backwards he yanked the blankets back up to cover the two of them, and with a small twist of his mouth Kanda thought about how he’d kill the annoying beansprout in the morning.  
After he made sure he wouldn’t throw up in his bed in the morning. And maybe, just maybe, he also thought about how warm Allen was, and how soft his hair was, or maybe he was sleep deprived. Yeah, yeah, that was the problem, he needs sleep. He does have class in the morning.  
=========================================================  
Allen loved life. Now that’s not to say that there aren’t things out there that he hates. There’s lots of things he could do without ever experiencing, after all he is human. He hates the cold, he hates feeling hungry (his black hole of a stomach doesn’t help with this fact), and he absolutely despises going out on a date with his boyfriend only to wake up and not know where he is, pressed against somebody he doesn’t know, with a hangover the size of Great Britain. So with those thoughts in mind Allen forces his body away from that wonderful source of warmth and into the cold unknown of some random persons’ room. He’s not actually surprised that he woke up in this situation; he knows he’s a clingy drunk, and his boyfriend doesn’t actually pay all that much attention to him when they go out drinking. In his drunken mind he had probably mistook this stranger was his boyfriend and went home with them. But taking stock of the situation he didn’t think that’s the case here.  
First things first judging by the chaffing on his legs and the pull on his torso he still is fully dressed. Next with a slight move of his lower body he braces for the pain…which doesn’t come. Which is odd but not something to be unhappy about, to tell the truth. Some kind stranger might have taken him home and let him sleep it of in their home. With a nod, he decided to take them out for breakfast, or lunch, or whatever meal is appropriate at whatever time it is right now. Shifting from the other side of the bed sent Allen tensing scrunching up his face not yet ready to open his eye and deal with his monster hangover and any other unknown variables, he’d like to put that off for as long as possible thank you very much.  
“Oi, moyashi, get your ass out of my room.” The familiar insult sent Allens’ eyes snapping open, only to slam shut a moment later, with a small whimper, in pain from the light streaming from the window. Okay then, never mind, he knew where he was. He might have no idea how in the heck he got home, and he might be grateful to not feel the awful mix of emotions that always comes from being abandoned by his boyfriend and ending up at some strangers house but that didn’t make this any less awkward. His roommate never let him stay the night in his room, let alone in his bed. Just how drunk was last night to make the Kanda Yu let him stay in his bedroom last night.  
“Moyashi, do you really have that much of a goddamn hangover that you can’t follow simple orders? It’s nine in the fucking morning and I’ve got a class at 11, stupid.” Why exactly were they friends again. “And I can’t exactly leave you here if you can’t take care of yourself, you’d probably feel sick and stay in my bed all day. Also I still need to work out. Now, I have to go get some water for you to drink and some Tylenol to help with the hangover, can I leave the room without you crying?”  
Oh, right, cause even if he’s an arsehole he still won’t leave him to rot. He’s still an arsehole though.  
Poking his head back out of the blankets (when did he pull them over his head) Allen cracked his eyes open, this time blissfully not assaulted by the harsh light of a seraph, and cast his gaze about to find the temperamental wanna-be samurai. Kanda was sitting up on the other side of the bed, supporting his weight on one arm and blocking the sunlight coming in from the split in the curtains. From where Allen was lying, the light seemed to halo around Kanda and give the impression of an ethereal being.  
“Oi, stupid, answer me.” Kanda all but growled, scowling and glaring out from the shadows.  
Never mind, Allen must still be drunk. And mumbled sound, vaguely resembling the ‘I’m good’ he was going for. Kanda snorted and rolled his eyes, somehow managing to pick out the meaning from the jumbled mess that was just uttered. Heaving himself out of the bed he stretched, and walked out of the room, pausing briefly to shut the curtains completely and stop any light from coming in. After he left the room Allen shuffled over into the empty place that held Kanda just a few seconds ago, still blissfully warm from Kandas’ higher than average body temperature.  
Rolling over to press his face into the pillow, Allen frowned. When did he get home last night, where is his boyfriend, why is he in his roommates bed, how did he get here, and why didn’t Kanda kick him back to his room last night? All these questions and with no answers in sight Allen did what he does best.  
Ignored them and hoped he’ll get the answers later.

**Author's Note:**

> So as said in the tags this is the first fanfiction I've ever posted so i don't know if its all that great. Hopefully I keep everyone in character, tell me if i don't please. I wouldn't mind. I promise. I don't know how fast I'll update this, as I'm writing it during one of my classes instead of doing work.
> 
> So if you like the story let me know. Or if you don't like it. Or if your apathetic. Please i need constant validation. 
> 
> See ya later then...(hopefully)


End file.
